JoJo Part 2: Female OC
by MiyuFujimoto
Summary: Stevie runs into her pal Smokey just after she escapes the orphanage again. She's almost eighteen, but not quite technically an adult so they won't let her leave. That's when she runs into Joseph


Chapter One:

"Smokey! How you doin'?" A sweet voice asked and Smokey smiled at the sweet sound,

"I'm doing great Stevie... How are you doing on this fine day?"

The girl was taller than Smokey and much older...she looked to be just out of high school and was about 5'6. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees, black and white knee high socks, a big army green coat with a plaid patch sewn over a hole on the bottom, and wore black boots that went up to just below her knees. Her hair was curly and blonde and went down her back normally, but she usually put it up in a bun and hid it in her hat she wore on top of her head. One of her eyes were a sea foam green and the other was a sage green.

"I'm doing good... just trying to stay out of trouble..." She replied lightly and Smokey giggled, replying,

"I know how it is...these cops tried messing me around yesterday and I met this guy after I stole his wallet. His name is-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Missy?!" A yell came from down the road and Stevie's eyes widened,

"Oh no..."

Stevie was only seventeen, almost eighteen years old. In a month she was to be eighteen, but until then she wasn't allowed to leave the orphanage.

And every time she escaped, they'd send the police after her. And that's exactly what was happening now...

"Are you still stuck at that orphanage?" Smokey asked her and she scoffed at him,

"Do you think if they'd let me go I wouldn't be out by now? I gotta hide!"

"Stevie, look ou-!"

Stevie was not looking where she was going and turned around, slamming right into somebody aproaching on the sidewalk. She didn't knock the guy over, he was so tall it would've been hard to. He wobbled a little when she did and she fell on her butt onto the concrete.

"Ow, watch where you're-!"

That's when the police almost arrived too. The guy suddenly saw them approaching and smiled at Smokey,

"What did you get yourself into this time?"

"You! You need to come with us back to the orphanage!" One of the police officers said as soon as he showed up. Stevie frowned at the police officers and replied,

"I have one month until I'm eighteen, just let me go!"

"Wait officer! There's obviously a misunderstanding... I was just about to escort this young lady back to the orphanage so I could adopt her."

Stevie's jaw dropped. The officer laughed at the man,

"You? You're adopting a seventeen year old? Are you even old enough to adopt a child?"

The man scoffed and had a nice smile upon his face, "No... I am indeed old enough, but did I say I was adopting her? How silly of me! I meant my grandmother was to adopt her. She's plenty old enough to adopt this young lady as well."

The police officer laughed,

"Alright boy... have your Granny go down to the orphanage and she can pick her up there."

He grabbed the girls shoulder and she looked frightened,

"No! I don't want to go back!"

"Hey, just leave the girl alone and I'll take her down there. There's really no need to give her a police escort. I'll do it myself. Save you gentlemen some time. I'm sure you have better things to do than chasing orphans around all day. "

Both the officers looked at each other and then back at the man. Then one of them sighed,

"Huh, why not?"

They turned around and walked away, and Stevie gave a sigh of relief. Then she looked up at the man,

"Who...who are you?"

"The names Joseph." He smiled down at her and held out his hand to help her up,

"Friends call me JoJo."

After he helped her up, she shook his hand gently and his handshake was strong and matched his appearance. He was tall and had muscles... ones you could see right through his jacket.

"That's Joseph Joestar! He saved me from those cops yesterday!" Smokey exclaimed.

"So, you're an orphan, huh?" JoJo asked and Stevie narrowed her eyes,

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes, I'm an orphan. Both my parents are dead."

"So are mine." Joseph replied kindly, setting his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't being rude or mocking...he was being understanding. Stevie's attitude suddenly changed. She went from starting to be offended to kind of sad and reached forward, hugging him,

"Thank you for that. What you did with those cops. They just won't get off my back. I'm gonna be eighteen in a month and they won't let me be."

"Well they'll leave you be now. I'll make sure of that." Joseph smiled at her and turned to Smokey,

"How about we go get a bite to eat, huh? A hot dog maybe? Anyone want a burger?"

"A burger?! I haven't had one of those in forever!" Stevie exclaimed. Smokey smiled big too at the news, "Me too!"

Joseph laughed at their reactions and smiled, "Well, let's all go get burgers then."

It was dark outside. The neon lights from the Burger Joint lit up the night air and Joseph, Smokey and Stevie were all walking from out of the place, paper bags in hand.

"Wow, I can't believe you ate three whole burgers! That's more than I ate!" Smokey exclaimed and Joseph giggled a little,

"Thats more than I ate too..."

"And I still have my french fries!" Stevie exclaimed happily, revealing her paper bag was full of long, golden, straight cut potato fries. They started to walk away from the restaurant, past an alleyway, when suddenly, a man appeared from out of nowhere. He had a big dark coat and he suddenly pulled a knife, grabbing Stevie by her throat and pulling her into the alleyway. Joseph and Smokey gasped with shock and Stevie started to scream until the knife was raised to her throat,

"Do not scream or I will cut you and leave you for dead..."

Instead, she barely choked out,

"JoJo, help!"

"Smokey, stay put!" Joseph told his little friend and he tried to protest,

"But Joseph-!"

"No! Stay here or you could get hurt!" Joseph's voice was serious enough that Smokey stayed put.

"Let go of her!"

Joseph had stepped into the alleyway while Smokey stayed behind. Stevie looked afraid at first...tears started to form at the corners of her eyes...tears of fear.

"It's alright Stevie. You'll be okay."

"Gimme all your money...or your wallet...or both. Gimme both!"

The robber just wanted money. And trouble obviously. And Joseph was gonna stop both.

Stevie's watery eyes went from Joseph to the ground... And suddenly, she got really angry. Her bag of french fries were on the ground and some had scattered, getting dirty and inedible. Her eyes went from fear to rage and suddenly, her elbow jabbed out from behind her hard and into the guys groin. He dropped his knife and howled in pain, using both hands to grab his injury. Stevie kicked the knife away from him, far enough he couldn't reach it,

"Look at what you did! You made me spill my fries...now I can't finish them."

"You little bi-" The man started to say when suddenly, her foot went flying through the air, into the guys mouth, hard enough that some of his teeth broke when she did.

He screamed again with pain and held his bleeding mouth now at what had just happened. Joseph and Smokey both watched in shock and almost horror at what the girl in front of them was doing.

"Do you know how long it been since I've had fresh french fries? Seven years... And believe me, I'm not eating floor fries."

She picked up the dirty bag full of broken, dirt covered french fries and stared at it distastefully. Then she gave the same glare back at the man. Suddenly, the french fries and the bag started to glow softly in a weird familiar way and she yelled,

"Here...you can eat them for me!"

She launched her fist with the bag of french fries in the man's face, sending blood, more teeth and dirt and blood covered french fries everywhere. The man flopped onto his back, in a daze. He was almost JoJo's size, yet she'd taken him down like he was the same size, if not smaller than her. Stevie shook the blood off of her hand and the mugger curled up into a ball, holding his face and sobbing uncontrollably. His moans of pain and sobs were loud and obnoxious to her so she scrunched up her nose and spat next to the man baby curled up in a ball on the ground,

"Oh, shut up... you miserable pig."

Smokey and Joseph looked absolutely flabbergasted. They were in shock from what they had seen. Stevie glanced over at her two friends and gave a bored sigh,

"Can we go home now?"


End file.
